


Teacher's Pet

by erebus450c



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Force-Feeding, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erebus450c/pseuds/erebus450c
Summary: Luke Hanley gets a new teacher, and is very excited when he realizes she's exactly his type.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Teacher's Pet

In my senior year of high school, I had a very interesting experience. It was my 4th period, second semester. The class was Literature, but I guess that isn’t very important. I remember walking into the class on the first day and seeing her, Ms. White.

She was gorgeous, didn’t look very old, maybe mid 20’s or early 30’s at least. Her hair was short and blonde, which she kept in a ponytail, her eyes were a deep green color, she wore thin, sexy, glasses, a red button up shirt, which she left a button or two undone on at the top, revealing a bit of cleavage, and a long skirt with black tights. I went up to greet her and shook her hand. “Hi, I'm Luke Hanley,” I introduced myself, reaching my hand to her. She gave me a cute smile and said, “Hello, Luke. I’m Katherine White. It’s nice to meet you!” She was smiling very gently, and her voice sounded so low and sweet, young but a bit mature as well. “Your seat is gonna be right here,” she said, pointing at a seating chart on her monitor. It was right next to the board near the front of class. I groaned a little inside, since I hated sitting at the front of the class most of the time, but I just smiled and said “Thank you!” as I walked over to my seat and sat down. Soon after, the bell rang, and a bustle of kids entered the class. I was usually pretty early, so this didn’t surprise me. As she got up from her desk to start teaching the class, I noticed something else about her. She was pregnant. Not very far along, maybe 4-5 months or so, but it was noticeable. “Hello class,” she started. She walked up to the front of the board and started to introduce herself. “I’m the new Literature teacher here, Ms. White. Now, let’s all introduce ourselves to each other, shall we?” She passed out an assignment that we had to write information about ourselves on, but I was having a hard time paying attention to it because of the woman who was before me. Her breasts were pretty big, i’d say about D’s or double D’s, and her butt was pretty big too. Her hips were also wide as well, and she wasn’t too thin, or too overweight, just that healthy looking middle ground. “My name is Katherine White, i’m 27 years old, and up until now, I was working at another high school across the country before coming here,” she said to the class. Everyone went around introducing themselves to the teacher, saying pretty basic stuff, when one girl asked, “Ms. White? Weird question but, are you pregnant?” Ms. White chuckled and said, “Yes, yes I am. I’m about 17 weeks along,” she said, putting a hand on her extended stomach. “Wow, congratulations!” the girl said with a smile. “Thank you!” said Ms. White, giving her that winning, beautiful smile. I could even see her blush a little bit. After all of that, class was over, and everyone was out the door before we knew it. I was slow to pack up, so I was in the room alone with Ms. White for a little bit. “Luke,” she said with an inquisitive tone. “Yes?” I said as I put my backpack on. “You know, you were the only one who shook my hand at the beginning of class. I appreciate that,” she said, giving me her beautiful smile. Looking at her, I felt myself blush, and started to get a little firm. I always had a thing for pregnant women, and was a firm believer in the “glow” they radiate, and boy was I feeling it here. “Oh yeah, of course,” I said politely. She continued to smile at me and said, “I think we’re gonna be a good team.” I smiled and nodded, and then said goodbye as I promptly left the room, scared of the raging hard on I would have if I stuck around much longer.

For the next few weeks, class went on as normal, and I always looked forward to 4th period. Ms. White’s class was easy, and she was always eye candy for me. Not to mention, she was super sweet. She was very kind and seemed very smart. I even got a bit close with her when we would have conversations in class. I got the feeling that I was one of her favorite students. One day, I was feeling generous and brought her some lunch at the start of lunch hour. Some pizza from the pizza place down the street. I walked in her class and gave her a few slices. “Wow, Luke! Thank you so much! Y’know, I was craving pizza too!” she said, very pleased with me. “Oh really? Well, then that was pretty lucky I guess,” I said with a smirk on my face. She giggled at me and started to eat, as I was leaving the classroom, she called out to me. “Luke!” she said, mouth full of pizza. “You can stay and eat with me if you’d like! I don’t really have much else to do at lunch,” she said, excitedly. I kinda felt weird, considering she was my teacher and all, but I didn’t refuse, as I didn’t have anything else to do at lunch either. “Okay then,” I said, turning around. “Yay!” she said, as a shade of glee came upon her face. We ate together, talking about movies we've watched or books that we were reading, like friends almost. Though, the way she was eating, it made me kinda horny. She would take slow bites of the food, savoring it as she chewed, and if any of it got on her lips or face, she would lick it off, or wipe it off with her finger and lick it off like that. Not to mention, the little moans she would let out as she was eating. I was getting really hard as I watched her, barely eating much of my own food. When she finished, she smiled and thanked me for the food, and then got up to open her mini fridge, which had a can of ginger ale in it. As she drank, she let out little burps here and there, getting somewhat embarrassed by them. "Sorry!" she would say with a smile, and then giggle a little bit afterward. We finished up lunch and started class, as I moved to my seat she said, "That was fun, Luke. Maybe we should eat together sometime again!" Her tone was very pleasant and bubbly. I smiled and said, "Yeah, sure. I don't mind." I then walked to my seat, trying to conceal my boner. From then on, it was sort of a tradition. Every few days or so, I'd bring her some food and we'd eat lunch together. Sometimes I'd bring pizza, pasta, salads, burgers, or whatever. It became pretty common, and I honestly just liked watching her eat. One day I brought donuts and she said, "Oh my! Thank you so much Luke! Donuts... wow," she then smirked and looked up at me with suspicious eyes. "If I knew any better, i'd think you'd be trying to fatten me up," she said with a smirk, holding her belly. "Oh yeah, totally," I said sarcastically, laughing it off. She laughed too and we ate together again. Truth was though, I was trying to fatten her up, and for the most part, it was working. She was always really hungry, so she ate a majority of the food I brought, and her stomach had grown pretty big over the last few months. All of her features were bigger, actually. Her belly, which was once a noticeable but modest bump, was now a big round tummy that her plump breasts rested on. Her clothes had gotten a little too small for it at times, and during class, depending on what she was wearing, it would show a bit of her soft skin. Her thighs were much plumper as well, and her ass rounded out quite nicely. As she ate the donuts, her belt that she was wearing got a bit tight, and she had to take it off. "Sorry, I have to do this for a second," she said as she removed her belt off of her big stomach. "It's alright," I said, getting hornier by the second. Lunch finished up, and we went on to 4th period as usual. After class ended, I of course was packing up slowly, when Ms. White called me to her desk. "Luke," she said, a bit of worry in her voice. "Whats up?" I said, a bit worried myself. She usually never called me to her desk after class. "Well, you didn't do very well on this test. I don't want to feel like I'm failing you, so would you mind coming here for some tutoring tomorrow?" she said, quite seriously. "Uh, yeah that's fine. What time?" I asked, a bit confused. I thought I did pretty well on that test. "How about, 2pm?" she said. "Yeah, that works," I said. She smiled at me and told me, "Alright, see you tomorrow then!" with that adorable smile of hers. I walked off, a bit confused but happy as well. I would finally get some alone time with Ms. White. I didn't want to read into it too deeply, but I also was excited as well.

The next day, a Saturday, I came into class, ready for whatever was upon me. "Hey, Ms. White," I said casually. She was at her desk, and when she saw me walk in, she smiled and came up to me. "Hi, Luke!" she said with that smile of hers. "Pull up a chair to my desk please and we'll get started!" she said with a lot of excitement in her voice. As I went to her desk, she locked the door behind me. It was a bit strange, but I didn't pay it any mind. She came to her desk, and we talked about the test. Then, abruptly out of nowhere, she stopped, and leaned back in her chair. "Well, Luke, I'm gonna have to be honest with you," she said, a little suspiciously. "You didn't do bad on the test. In fact, you did pretty well," she said in a lower, but happier voice. I was a little off put. "Uh, okay... then why'd you call me in to school today?" I asked, confused. "Well," she said, excitedly. "I just wanted to see you I guess," there was a bit of mischief in her voice. "What?" I said, pretending to be confused. She laughed and then stood up out of her chair and walked over to me. I was getting anxious as hell, wondering what was gonna happen. She walked over to me, and put her arms around me, embracing me. I was embarrassed, my face felt like it was on fire. I could feel her entire body, all of it's soft edged and round, pudgy parts press into me. Then she whispered into my ear, "You know Luke, you're a very sweet boy, and you're so cute as well." I was on fire. "Th-th-thanks, I g-guess," I stuttered. She giggled, and then looked into my eyes with those piercing green gems. Then she slowly went in for a kiss and made out with me. I was in heaven. I started to feel up her curves, holding on to her love handles and soft ass, as her taut and plump belly pressed up against my stomach. "W-wait," I said, a bit worried. "W-what about your like, boyfriend or whatever?" I stuttered. She just laughed and said, "Oh, we broke up before I knew I was having a baby. And honestly, I need a man that respects a full figure anyway," she said, her voice was sultry and soft. I was blushing out of my mind. "W-well, I respect a full figure..." I said, breaking eye contact and saying it shyly. "I know," she said in her sexy tone. "Look at all the work you've done," she said, rubbing her full belly. Then I looked down and giggled at myself. "So you caught on, huh?" I laughed. "From the moment you walked into my class, I saw that boner, Luke. It's hard to hide, huh?'' She was speaking very sexually now. "Don't you just love a sexy, pregnant woman like me?" she said. I laughed and said "Y-yeah, maybe I do... so what?" She laughed too and said, "Well, it would be rude of me to not let you admire your work." She started to unbutton her shirt, revealing her naked belly. She did it slowly, I guess it was to tease me. I was trying to stay calm, but my heart raced and I was breathing somewhat heavily. Her belly was huge, and her belly button poked out. It was so cute, and her skin, it looked so soft. Not a stretchmark to be seen. "Go ahead," she said. "You can feel it." I brought my shaking hand to her belly, feeling the softness of her skin. She really was quite plump. I felt around her belly, making sure to get a good feel for it. She was giggling the whole time, I suspect it tickled. "It's... so soft... and nice..." I said, dumbfounded. She laughed and said, "I know, I lotion it every night, thinking about you..." I looked up at her, she looked embarrassed too. "Ms. White, I," "Katherine" she cut me off. "Please, call me Katherine," she said, looking as hot as ever. "Katherine... I think... I think I'm in love with you," I said, almost against my own will. She looked away and gave a defeated laugh. "I hate to say it, but... I'm in love with you too. But Luke... you know we can't." I held her close to me. "And why not?" I said, lower than usual. "Because, i'll... you know why I can't," she said, worried. "I won't say anything if you won't," I said, slowly. She smiled and said, "Oh Luke..." we then started to make out passionately. She held me up to her, and I felt her up so much, I couldn't get enough. "After I graduate," "Okay," she said before I could finish. "Of course. I will. I can't live without you Luke," she said, passionately. We continued to make out, and then we slowed down. "Ahh... Luke..." she said, embarrassed. "What?" I said. "You didn't happen to bring any, well, food, did you?" she said. I smiled and brought out a cake from my backpack. She looked at it like it was the holy grail, as I sat it down on the table. "Hahhh..." she moaned. "Luke... please feed it to me... I want you to do it this time," she said, sultrily. "My thoughts exactly," I said as I opened it. She sat down on a desk, panting like a dog as I fed her the fluffy cake. She moaned as she slowly ate it and made a mess of her face with the frosting. I would pick up a slice of it, and put it into her salivating mouth, like I was feeding an animal. "So good..." she said, eating it all. "Wow, you're like a little piglet," I said, her mouth full of cake. She looked at me with worried eyes, as she held her stomach. "I can't believe you ate all that cake, was it good, my sow?" I was getting cocky, I was aware, but I wanted to see how far I could take it. "...Yes. It was delicious..." she said as she swallowed, and held on to her belly, which I could have sworn got a little bigger. "Well, piggy piggy, is there any room for another?" I said, reaching into my backpack for a cheesecake I brought. She looked at me with those beautiful eyes of hers, and I broke into the cake. She burped and then started to sweat a little. "L-Luke, thank you, but I don't know how much more I can-mmph!" this time I cut her off with the piece of cheesecake I stuffed into her mouth. "Eat, piggy eat. I need to fatten you up," she chewed and swallowed, with a concerned look on her face. "O-okay master... i'll be the biggest pig you need me to be... oink!" she said, now looking happy like she usually does. "Good," I said, bringing her another slice of cheesecake. I fed her and fed her, this time, she was making more of a mess of herself. She got cake all over her boobs and growing belly. She finished the cake, and let out a burp. "That's a good piggy," I said. "Nice and fat." I rubbed my hand all over her plump stomach, which just made her burp more. Suddenly, I heard a rip. It was her skirt, it had ripped because of the massive width of her waist. "Oh no! My skirt!" she said, surprised. This just made me hornier. I took off her skirt, revealing her legs. She was as plump as peach, and her lower half was so full. "Katherine... you're so... ugh... I can't stand it!" I said as I took off my shirt and pants. She was delighted, as my cock completely sprang from my pants. We started to make out as I took off the rest of her clothes. Her bra, which was holding her massive jugs, which I sucked on, giving out some milk. "Gross" I thought, but she was moaning so loudly, I didn't want to stop. Then, her underwear, which were white, funnily enough. Her but felt so nice in my hands, it was supple and soft, just so nice to hold on to. "Luke, I think i'm hungry again," she said, getting onto her knees. "This time, for sausage," she said, taking off her glasses and letting down her hair, putting my erect cock into her mouth. She really knew how to suck dick too. It didn't take long for me to cum, and she got up and licked the residue off of her mouth and swallowed. "Mmm, so tasty..." she said in that sexy voice. "My turn," I said, as I put her up on the desk, getting one last look at her massive belly before I started to eat her out. She made the most pleasing noises as I ate out her big pregnant pussy. I held on to her massive belly and thighs as she moaned away. Then, the liquid came out, all over my face. "S-sorry, I just couldn't help it," she said, embarrassed. "It's good, don't worry," I said exhausted. But now, we were ready. My cock got hard again and I got on top of her. I penetrated her and she moaned loudly. As I was fucking her, her belly and boobs bounced up and down, jiggling and moving so much. Soon, I came all inside her, and she did too. It was the most magical moment of my life. Afterward, we lied down on the classroom floor and started making out. And that was that.

A few months later, after me and Kate had been in a secret relationship for awhile, I graduated. She had her baby as well, a little girl she named Lilac. We are now together, I take care of her baby, and I'm about to go to college for law. My life couldn't be happier. Hot teacher girlfriend, opportunities on the horizon, and my own little bundle of joy on the way.


End file.
